vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Melt
Melt (メルト) ist ein Song von Ryo und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Dieses Lied handelt von einem schüchternen Mädchen, welches sich in einen Junge verliebt hat. In der Hoffnung er würde es bemerken, hat sie sich ihren Pony geschnitten und versucht sich besonders niedlich zu verhalten. Der bloße Gedanke an ihn lässt sie schmelzen, doch ist sie zu schüchtern ihm dies mitzuteilen. Der Wetterbericht am morgen war falsch und als es anfängt zu regnen stellt sie sich mit dem Jungen ihrer Träume unter einem vorstehenden Hausdach unter. Während er total unvorbereitet auf den Regenschauer war, trug sie einen Regenschirm mit in der Tasche. Gerade als sie gehen wollte, hält er sie an und fragt ob er mit ihr unter den Regenschirm kann (in Japan ist das teilen eines Regenschirms ein Zeichen für die gemeinsamen Gefühle, die ein Paar verbindet). Sie fühlt sich so glücklich in dem Moment als sie den Regenschirm teilen und sich ihre Hände berühren. Sie wünscht sich, dass die Zeit einfach anhalten solle, jedoch trennen sich ihre Wege nach kurzer Zeit wieder. Das Mädchen ist so traurig, dass sie schmelzen könnte, trotz des Bewusstseins ihn bald wieder sehen zu können. Mehrere fanmade PVs für "Melt" existieren; in den meisten Fällen handelt es bei der Protagonistin um Miku. Der "Schwarm" wird oft von einer gesichtslose Person (eine Technik, die häufig verwendet wird, um "Master" zu vertreten, oder die VOCALOID Benutzer), manchmal aber auch von KAITO dargestellt. Alben Der Song ist ryo's erste Single (メルト). Er ist außerdem in den Alben supercell, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あか), Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～memories～, 初音ミク‐Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION, und Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～. Popularität "Melt" und seine PVs sind so beliebt auf Niconico und YouTube, dass es in einigen NicoNico Medleys veröffentlicht worden war, außerdem hat das Lied viele Cover und Parodien sowohl von Live-Musikern als auch von anderen Vocaloids. Das Original-Video ist mit über 9 Millionen Views auf Niconico das zweit meist gesehene Original VOCALOID Lied auf der Website, hinter Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪. Auf Youtube ist es nicht ganz so beliebt, obwohl ein Nachdruck der 3M Mix von "Melt" mehr als fünf Millionen Views erreicht hat. Damit liegt es jedoch weit hinter anderen VOCALOID YouTube-Uploads, wie Matryoshka und World is Mine. Lyrics Japanisch= 朝目が覚めて真っ先に思い浮かぶ君のこと。 思い切って前髪を切った「どうしたの？」って聞かれたくて。 ピンクのスカートお花の髪飾りさして出かけるの今日の私はかわいいのよ！ メルト　溶けてしまいそう 好きだなんて絶対に言えない。。。 だけど　メルト 目も会わせられない 恋に恋なんてしないわ私 だって　君のことが。。。好きなの 天気予報がウソをついた土砂降りの雨が降る。 カバンに入れたままのオリタタミ傘うれしくない ためいきをついた そんなとき 「しょうがないから入ってやる」なんて 隣にいる君が笑う 恋に落ちる音がした メルト　息が詰まりそう 君に触れてる右手が震える 高鳴る胸 はんぶんこの傘 手を伸ばせば届く距離 どうしよう？！ 想いよ届け君に お願い時間をため泣きそうなの でも嬉しくて死んでしまうわ！ メルト　駅についてしまう。。。 もう会えない近くて遠いよ だから　メルト 手をつないで歩きたい！ もうバイバイしなくちゃいけないの？ 今すぐ私を抱きしめて！ 。。。なんてね |-|Romaji= Asa me ga samete Massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "doushita no?" tte kikaretakute PINKU no SUKAATO ohana no kamikazari Sashite dekakeru no Kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo! MERUTO tokete shimaisou Suki da nante zettai ni ienai... dakedo MERUTO me mo awaserarenai Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi Datte kimi no koto ga... suki nano Tenki yohou ga USO wo tsuita Doshaburi no ame ga furu Kaban ni ireta mama no ORITATAMI kasa ureshikunai Tameiki wo tsuita sonna toki "shouganai kara haitte yaru" nante Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau Koi ni ochiru oto ga shita MERUTO iki ga tsumarisou Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru Takanaru mune hanbun kono kasa Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori doushiyou... ! Omoi yo todoke kimi ni Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano Demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa! MERUTO eki ni tsuite shimau... Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo dakara MERUTO te wo tsunaide arukitai! Mou BAIBAI shinakucha ikenai no? Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete! ... nante ne |-|Englisch= Waking up in the morning, I only had one thought inside my mind. Yes, it was you. Had a haircut the other day, So you could notice and then say to me, "Why the new style?" I put on my pink skirt and flower hair clips. I step outside and tell myself, Today, you will see how cute I really can be! Melt! I'm melting as I think of you. And even so, I'm too shy to say that I love you However, melt! I can't even look at your eyes. However will I get my feelings across to you? It's you that is holding my heart still, After all. Forecast this morning, Was wrong and left me unprepared again, now I'm caught in the rain. Could've got an umbrella From a store somewhere and then I heard her sigh. I see a girl leave. Oh, was it you? And then, I say, "Do you mind if I walk with you," as you unfold the parasol. I hope you didn't see my face was burning red, And now I am falling in love with you! Melt! Oh, I am hardly breathing! As our hands touch, you'll see, I'm trembling! My heart beats hard. All of this just because we're sharing this umbrella! Just nearly close enough, to feel your breath. Oh, what to do... Oh, please, just stop time forever. But I'm so happy now, That I could just die! Melt! The time of parting has arrived. Though we will meet again, oh, until then, you'll disappear. And again, melt! Oh, please tie us forever! Already missing you, I never want to say goodbye. I take you in my arms and say "I love you," ...In my dreams. Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Ryo Kategorie:Hall of Legend